Written In The Star
by Park Heeni
Summary: " Karena semuanya telah tertulis di bintang-bintang"/" Bahwa Lee Sungmin itu takdirku. Mereka semua berbisik padaku "/" Semua tentang kita….Was written in the stars "/Just a KyuMin FF Because Their Love was Written In The Stars/Boys Love/RnR juseyo?


**Written in the stars**

**...**

**A KyuMin's Story**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Boys Love****,**** Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****, Tak sesuai EYD, dll.**

**Note : tulisan yang bergaris miring itu lirik lagu ya, dan kalimat dengan tanda '' itu kata hati Kyuhyun, selebihnya percakapa keduanya. Ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagunya westlife "written in the stars" dan sebuah fanvid kyumin dengan judul yang sama. Biar tambah mendalami(?) cobalah baca sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut.**

**...**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**...**

* * *

_Stay with me_

_Don't fall asleep too soon_

_The angels can wait_

_For a moment_

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sungmin. Terlalu rindu untuk melihat wajah sang terkasih. Seharian di tempat syooting benar-benar membuatnya merindukan namja itu. Dan ia berharap namja imutnya itu belum berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Cklekk….

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan namja yang berumur dua tahun di atasnya itu bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone-nya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu hanyut dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan mata terpejamnya. Senyum di bibir namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu merekah. Tidak ada yang begitu membahagiakan selain melihat raut polos dan nyaman sang kekasih.

" Ming…" akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara, sehingga membuat namja yang dari tadi memejamkan mata itu tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kyunie..? kenapa berdiri disitu, sini…." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan sang kekasih menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun menurut, melangkah pelan dengan tatapan mata obsidiannya fokus memandang wajah Sungmin. Ada pancaran kagum dari sorot itu.

" Wae..? kenapa terus memandangku ? ada yang ingin kau katakan ? " nada Sungmin sedikit khawatir, takut sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada kekasih tampannya ini.

" Terlalu banyak Ming…."

" Hingga aku tak tau harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa " Lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi chubby sang kekasih, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya lewat usapan itu. Karena ia merasa saat ini kata-kata tidak bisa melukiskan betapa ia mencintai Sungmin dan betapa ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengannya.

" Merindukan ku ? "

" Lebih dari itu…" Sungmin awalnya hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun saja. Namun jawaban yang terucap dari bibir namja itu ditambah sorot mata tulus itu membuat hatinya menghangat seketika hingga kini semburat sewarna sakura itu terlukis dengan indahnya di pipi cubby-nya.

" Ming…jangan tidur lebih awal malam ini "

" Wae…? "

" Anni, hanya ingin menghabiskan malam lebih lama lagi denganmu…. " Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih.

_Come real close_

_Forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone_

_It's finally you and I_

' Kau hanya perlu mendekat dan tetap di sampingku '

' Karena aku yang akan merangkulmu, melindungimu dari dunia luar. Aku yang akan melawan dunia luar yang menentang kita '

' Kau hanya perlu melupakannya dan tetap disampingku, menggenggam erat jemariku '

Pelukan itu semakin lama makin mengerat. Berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing yang tak terungkap lewat ucapan mereka.

" Malam ini hanya akan ada kita berdua. Hanya aku dan kamu sayang "

" Lee Sungmin michil saranghae…."

" Nado, michil saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun " sudut bibir mereka melengkung, tersenyum dan kembali saling mengeratkan dekapan meniadakan jarak diantara keduanya.

_It wasn't meant to feel like this_

_Not without you_

' Rasa ini, debaran ini hanya tercipta karena mu '

' Dan semua rasa ini hanya tertuju padamu. Aku tak akan merasakannya jika itu bukan dirimu '

" Hey, mau sampai kapan kita terus berpelukan seperti ini heumm? " Sungmin akhirnya bersuara, mengisi kesunyian diantara kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan.

" Sampai pagipun tak apa. Asal kau yang memelukku maka aku tak akan pernah bosan Ming "

Lelaki pencinta wine itu sedikit melonggorkan pelukannya, mengatur posisi ternyaman bagi mereka dan mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

_Cause when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

" Kau tau Ming ? "

" Mmhh…"

"Jika kau tak ada, hidupku tak akan terarah bagai kepingan-kepingan kecil yang berserakan "

" Begitukah?..."

" Mhhm, sungguh seperti itu "

" Karena jalan kecil hidupku ini ujungnya hanya berakhir padamu, aku tau itu "

Sungmin memainkan jemari panjang Kyuhyun kemudian mengaitkan mereka dengan miliknya. Seolah memberi jawaban bahwa Kyuhyun juga sama berartinya bagi dirinya. Semua perkataan namja itu terlalu manis hingga ia seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

" Kyu…bagaimana kau tau jika itu adalah aku. Takdirmu itu…..aku "

" Kau ingin tau ? "

" Sangat…"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang tak digenggam Sungmin. Mengelus surai lembut itu dan lagi-lagi mengecup pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

" Karena semuanya telah tertulis di bintang-bintang"

" Bahwa Lee Sungmin itu takdirku. Mereka semua berbisik padaku "

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Through the laughter and pain_

_Together we're bound to fly_

" Jadi….kumohon jangan takut lagi. Jangan cemas dan jangan sakit lagi hanya karena ada kerikil-kerikil yang menyandung langkah kita berdua "

" Karena aku akan selalu disampingmu, melewati semuanya bersama. Tawa, sedih, senang, bahagia kita akan lewati berdua "

Sebutir kristal bening terurai dari ujung foxy indah Sungmin. Sungguh rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun itu terlalu menyentuhnya begitu dalam. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menatap intens iris teduh Kyuhyun.

_I__ wasn't meant to __love__ like this_

_Not without you_

" Saranghae….jeongmal saranghae Ming "

" Walaupun kau bosan, aku akan terus mengatakan itu setiap hari "

Kyuhyun menghapus linangan air mata itu, kemudian ngecup kedua kelopak mata indah itu.

" Dan aku akan selalu menjawab, nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah "

_I made a few mistakes_

_Yeah__, __Like sometimes we do_

_Been through lot of __heartaches_

_But I made it back to you_

" Mungkin banyak kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat selama ini, yang telah begitu menyakitimu "

" Bukan hanya kesalahan mu Kyu, tapi kesalahanku juga "

" Kalau begitu kesalahan kita berdua yang penyakiti hati kita masing-masing. Mari kita hapus, kita perbaiki semua "

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Selebihnya ia hanya menyadarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Kyu aku mengantuk…"

" Jangan tidur dulu Ming "

" Kenapa? "

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

" Karena sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakan….."

" Mmhh "

" Tempat kita berada saat ini dan jalan yang kita pilih saat ini bahkan kisah cinta yang kita rangkai ini…"

" Tertulis dan terangkai dengan indahnya di Atas sana "

" Semua tentang kita….Was written in the stars "

.

.

Because Their Love Was Written In The Stars

KyuMin

.

.

.

FIN

Annyeong…..aku balik lagi, dan kali ini bawa drabble ahh gak tau juga sih ini kayaknya lebih tepat dibilang songfic laki ya?. Sekali lagi ini tercetus dari lagu miliknya westlife dan fanvid kyumin dengan judul yang sama written in the stars. Itu fanvid beneran keren, dulu aku taunya dari fanfage kyumin's café (Kyumin's corner) dan pas aku liat kyaaaa….pokoknya bagus banget lah. Bagi yang penasaran coba aja surfing, gak bakalan nyesel deh. Backsong ditambah dengan pemilihan pic-pic kyumin momentnya sungguh perpaduan yang indah.

Maaf, mungkin fanfic ini membosankan dan terkesan kaku karena 95% berisi percakapan kyumin. Tapi ya sudahlah hanya segini ide yang muncul. Dan aku juga minta maaf chap 2 She is my prince belum bisa update. Ini aja buatnya dadakan gitu,hehehe 'V'

Sampai jumpa lagi dan ingat mohon beri tanggapan tentang fanfic ini, hehehe biar jadi asupan energi gitu untuk ngebuat fanfic yang lainnya ^_^


End file.
